1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a towing apparatus and more particularly to a towing sling and cushioning pads for attachment to said towing sling, of the type adapted for use in towing automobiles, trucks and other motor vehicles of a like nature by wreckers and other towing vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual method of towing a vehicle, e.g. automobile, truck, bus, etc., is to attach a towing sling to the vehicle and to a crane of the towing vehicle, such as a wrecker, and to suspend the end of the vehicle off the ground. The vehicle is then towed away. Usually during such towing the towed vehicle lurches forwardly or rearwardly, due to changes in the speed of the towing vehicle, e.g. a short stop, or unevenness of the road over which the vehicle is being towed. Such lurching can cause damage to the vehicle being towed. For the most part, prior art towing slings provide only slight cushioning means for protecting the finish and decorative parts of the vehicle during such lurching. Moreover, they generally provide no protection from wear and damage to the towing sling itself. Slings which are designed to provide some cushioning protection, do not however prevent the vehicle from riding up on the towing sling during a forward lurch and causing damage to the vehicle being towed.
There are many prior art towing slings, see for example:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,183; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,704; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,828; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,702; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,858. PA1 (A) an elongated sleeve adapted for slidable attachment to the sling belt; PA1 (B) a bumper retainer means at one end of the sleeve for preventing the bumper of the towed vehicle from passing over the sleeve upon a forward lurch of the vehicle; and PA1 (C) a slide prevention means for preventing the sliding of the sleeve upon the sling belt when the towing sling is being utilized to tow the vehicle.
None however provide an adjustable cushioning means to prevent damage to the vehicle and towing sling itself, nor prevent the vehicle from riding up the sling during a forward lurch.